


Sign Here Part II

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Sign Here [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Devil, M/M, One-Shot, Sequel, more crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Arthur sits on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and sighs heavily.“I know that sigh,” Eames says. “What’s the matter?”“I’m sobored,” Arthur says.Eames can’t help but laugh. “Only you would be bored working for the Devil, darling.”----This is a continuation ofSign Here.You should read that first, for this to (attempt to) make sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyanure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanure/gifts), [lunylovegoodlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunylovegoodlover/gifts).



> For [malfunctioningtotem](http://malfunctioningtotem.tumblr.com/) and [lunylovegoodlover](https://lunylovegoodlover.tumblr.com/) who both asked for a sequel. I still don't even know.

In the end, Arthur isn’t killed by a hired gun or a job gone wrong but a ninety-eight-year-old driver who hit the gas instead of the brakes.

Eames feels bitter on Arthur’s behalf since he got cheated out of the glorious, dramatic death he used to wax poetic about.

Two nights after Arthur’s death, Eames wakes up to the sight of a cloaked figure looming over him.

“Um,” Eames says, “listen, Arthur’s already dead, so his soul is in heaven or hell or wherever they go. So, could you, like, leave? Arthur doesn’t like having evil spirits in the apartment.”

 _Didn’t like,_ Eames thinks.

The figure sighs. “I may have to make an exception to that rule,” it says.

Eames stares. “Arthur?”

Arthur pushes back his hood and smirks at Eames. “I don’t know why you’re so surprised,” he says, carefully leaning his scythe against the wall. “You’re the one that tricked me into selling my soul.”

“Yes, but I didn’t think it would actually happen,” Eames reminds him, and he scoots over in the bed.

Arthur sits on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and sighs heavily.

“I know that sigh,” Eames says. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m so _bored,_ ” Arthur says.

Eames can’t help but laugh. “Only you would be bored working for the Devil, darling.”

“They’re so disorganized, there’s no central system that houses the information of all the people who are damned, and there’s barely any information, it’s just name and date of birth, like, tell me where they live, what they did wrong, and—”

Eames reaches out to rub Arthur’s back, but his hand slides straight through him. “Um.”

Arthur glances down. “Yeah, that’s a bit inconvenient, too.” He lies down on his side and meets Eames’ eyes.

“I’m sorry they’re so disorganized, darling,” Eames says.

Arthur smiles gently. “It’s okay. I miss you. I almost wanted to kill you so you could come suffer with me.”

Eames laughs. “Oh, darling, I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Arthur glares at him then bursts into laughter too. “Shit, that came out wrong.”

“It’s alright, darling,” Eames laughs. “If our roles were reversed, I would want to kill you, too.”

Arthur smirks. “And they say romance is dead.”

“Never,” Eames proclaims, and blows him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr.](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
